The Last Dance
by Mamma Corleone
Summary: "A light tremor ran down her spine as she got to the car e turned the key. She was going straight and by her own will to the wolf's lair, and he was hungry for revenge." - my thoghts on what could have happened if William Lewis had messed up with the wrong person... EO all the way, of course. GRAPHIC STORY (violence, rape, slang)
1. Prologue

**THE LAST DANCE**

"A light tremor ran down her spine as she got to the car e turned the key. She was going straight and by her own will to the wolf's lair, and he was hungry for revenge." – **GRAPHIC STORY** , violence and slang language. Don't like it? Don't read it! – Main ship: Olivia and Elliot. Don't like them? Don't read it!

Hi, guy. So, I used to be addicted to SVU (mainly because of Olivia and Elliot's relationship), but I've never written anything that was worth reading. But now, here I am.

This can either be an oneshot or a multiple chapters story...

Please, don't be mean to me, English is not my mother language. Forgive any mistakes.

 **RATED:** MA

 **DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters in Law and Order: SVU is mine (unfortunately). It's all Dick Wolf's and his partners. I don't get any money for writing this.

 **PROLOGUE**

The cellphone's ring broke the silence of the dark room in an aggressive way, making her jump from the bed. Still under the effects of a nightmare, Olivia answered the call.

"Benson."

"Good evening, Sarge."

She tensed her body and sat down, suddenly awake.

"What do you want?"

"Shh, there's someone who wants to talk to you."

Some muffled noises, then a feminine, scared voice came to Olivia's ear:

"L-liv?"

It was needed a few seconds for the voice to get to her brain and be processed. So when that happened all the air seemed to leave her lungs in a breath.

"Lizzie?"

"Liv, I… What's happening? I-I…"

Then a whimper and it was _his_ voice on the phone again.

"What have you done to her? Where… How…"

"Calm down, sweetie. One question a time, ok?"

"You maniac son of a bitch!"

"Take care on your words or the girl will be punished."

"You don't want her, let her go. Your problem is with me.- she was trying to think while talking to him and starting dressing herself.- Or you still have troubles to fuck a real woman and have to go for scared girls?"

"Don't you tease me, Liv…"

"Just tell me where. I'm on my way."

"In our last love nest.- he laughed.- And, of course, come alone. I'd hate to hurt this little beauty."

She heard a scream then the call was disconnected.

Olivia left the room, took her badge, keys and left the apartment almost running. In that moment she mentally thanked God for deciding to be apart from Brian. He would, surely, question her leaving at 3 in the morning, without any explanation.

A light tremor ran down her spine as she got to the car and turned the key. She was going straight, and by her own will, to the wolf's lair, and he was hungry for revenge. There was no hope that she could escape this time, but she would never refuse help to anyone when everything was depending only on herself.

And being honest, it wasn't any ordinary person who was in danger: Elizabeth Stabler was in William Lewis' hands.

There was no chance she would let that go on.

Before starting the car and leave the garage, Olivia Benson took her phone and sent a message, one only word, for a number that she hadn't used in the last 4 years (and yet was ridiculously fresh in her mind): "Sorry".

 **TO BE CONTINUED** (or not)

So, what do you think guys? Must I go on? This fanfic already exists in Portuguese, but I didn't finish it, but if I have some kind of return, I can try and finish it.

Hope you leave reviews (and sorry for any mistake).


	2. Chapter 1

Well, apparently we have some interest in this story. I hope to have more feedback from you, guys, 'cause it makes me happy and stimulates me to write this to the end (I have just some chapters written, not the whole story).

And thanks to the ones who left reviews, you've made my day!

 **RATED:** MA

 **DISCLAIMER:** The Law and Order: SVU characters don't belong to be, but to Dick Wolf and his partners. I don't get any money for writing this.

CHAPTER 1

 **SVU SQUAD ROOM**

 **9:00 AM**

Odafin Tutuola entered the Special Victims Unit's room holding two large coffees, then saw Amaro and Rollins surrounding a third person that he didn't know.

"Look, there he is.- said Amaro."

The man turned around and faced Fin.

"Stabler?- said the shocked detective."

"Hi, Fin."

Both men stared at each other without saying anything.

"What ya' doing here?"

"I need to talk to Liv."

"Don't think she wants to talk to you.- Fin walked towards his own desk and rested the coffees.- You left her four years ago; didn't leave explanations, didn't answer her calls; just deleted her from your life. What makes you believe she'll receive you now?"

Elliot went closer to his former colleague and put his phone on the desk, between them.

"This."

Fin looked to the screen and read a message with just one word: 'sorry' and the well known Benson's phone number as the sender.

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know. I hope she can explain to me."

"Suppose she didn't receive you?"

"In fact, she's not arrived yet.- Rollins answered.- He preferred to wait."

"Why didn't you call her directly? I believe that, whatever the meaning of this message is, here's not the place to discuss it.- the male detective sat down."

"I've tried, but her cellphone is out of service. And, apparently, she moved from her old apartment…"

"Yes, just after being attacked for William Lewis she and Cassidy went living together."

"Cassidy as in Brian Cassidy?"

"Yeah."

"Are they…are they _together_?"

"Not anymore.- Fin stared the man in front of him.- Stabler if you want to wait for Liv, it's alright, but don't ya think I'm going to speak 'bout her life with ya. In fact, don't ya think that just because you're here it changes anything.- he lowered his voice.- I'd really love to punch your face for everything you've put her trhough!"

Elliot Stabler kept the other man's stare, even not saying a thing.

"And be sure of a thing: I dunno why she sent that message, dunno why she's decided to try it now, but if you hurt her again, I'll break you!"

 **BEACH HOUSE**

 **4:30 AM**

Olivia parked the car in front of the house where she'd lived her worst nightmare and couldn't help shivering down her spine. She was there; he was there and this time there was no room for mistakes, for mercy, for hesitation. She needed to kill him, if had a chance, or only her body would be found (if it were, in fact).

After a few deep breaths, she unbuckled the belt and left the car. Now was the time to face that once and for all!

"Lewis!- she called, walking to the door.- Lewis!"

The door was opened for a young, blonde girl, in her mid-twenties and Olivia was shocked for a few seconds.

"Lizzie?"

The lady just nodded. Her hands were handcuffed in front of the body and scotch tape was covering her mouth. The hair was disheveled, the face with a few scratches, but she looked okay as far as possible.

When entering the house the sergeant saw Lewis pointing a gun to Elizabeth's head.

"I'm here, alone and didn't warn anyone. Now let her go.- she said to the man."

"And make her lose all the fun?- he walked towards the girl and held her by the hair.- I don't think so, sweetheart. Come."

"But…- Olivia tried to argue, but was interrupted."

"We're not discussing it here, right, darling?- he pulled strongly the girl's hair.- Now, if you don't mind…- he pointed to the former detective for her to go ahead of him.- Go to the back door, there's a car waiting for us."

She went slowly, trying to figure out a way to free herself and Elizabeth from that situation.

The car, an economic one, was stopped with the keys in the ignition.

"You drive.- he said.- Any tiny little thing you try and her brain will be scattered in the car, gotcha?"

The brunette just nodded.

William Lewis pushed Lizzie to the backseat and entered right after her, standing close by her side. Olivia got the steering wheel.

"Where… Where are we going to?- she asked."

"To the industrial district. Drive, I'll instruct along the way."

She started the engine.

"Oh, I've almost forgot, gimme your cellphone, Sarge.- he held out his hand."

"I-I left in the car…"

"Livvie, I'm not an idiot, baby."

Then she took the phone from inside her bra and gave it to him.

"Good girl.- Lewis threw the object out of the car.- Guns?"

"No, or I'd already have shot you… You, you piec…"

"Oopsie, careful at your words, darling. We don't want to be indelicate, do we? Now drive!"

Elizabeth Stabler was looking ahead terrified. The man had approached her when she was leaving a party, saying that he knew Olivia and that she had suffered an accident. Without thinking twice, the girl followed him to the car. It was when a handkerchief was placed on her nose and a sweet smell made her dizzy, making her plunge into the darkness.

Hours later, when she woke up , she was handcuffed to a bedpost, with that maniac watching her. It was when he called to Olivia.

"Calm down, Lizzie, everything will be alright. I'll take you out of this.- said Olivia, seeing the dread expression on the girl's face by the rearview mirror.

"Shh, don't make a lot of promises, Sergeant. It's bad to promise something you're not going to keep.- he kissed Elizabeth's forehead.- But Liz and I are getting along very well, I'm even thinking about staying with her… At least for a little while.

"You said you'd have let her go if I were to meet you!"

"Did I? When?"

"Lewis, she has nothing to do with all this! This is between you and I!- the cop hed the steering wheel tightly.- Let her go, she's not going to the police, right Elizabeth?"

The girl nodded.

"Yeah, sure she won't go. And Santa Claus will come riding unicorns this year.- he pulled the girl's hair again.- Now, shut up and drive this fucking car!"

Olivia sighed and focused on the road. Whatever was about to happen, she needed to be sure it wouldn't happen to Elizabeth.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
